1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to cleaning devices that support disposable cleaning sheets, and more particularly cleaning devices having variable size and shape heads for mounting disposable cleaning sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous floor cleaning devices, such as mops and the like, have been provided with cleaning heads that include multiple folding or collapsing sections. With such a structure, the cleaning surface area of the head may be varied. This permits these cleaning devices to be used in various areas, such as on narrow stairs, under furniture and appliances, in living rooms, and the like.
However, a need still exists for a cleaning device having a variable size and shape head. Furthermore, a need also exists for a cleaning device in which the size and shape of the head are relatively easily varied.